I'm Glad Hiwatarikun Is With Me
by Error-Invalid-Username
Summary: In sympathy towards Risa's miserable state, Satoshi offers her a tender embrace. Takeshi accuses its meaning for something more. What will happen when the whole school misinterprets their actions, believing that they are now a couple?
1. Worries Under The Shaded Tree

A/N: W007 W007! Haven't written anything in the longest of times, and I felt like writing something out of the ordinary. ^_^ Haha, I had just finished watching the heart-warming final episode of DNAngel (kinda lost track of the eps for a bit. ^_^;;) and thought...There should've been more to it. =S But, then again, don't we all feel like that with the finale of anime series? ;_; So sad...

But, yah, anyways, **this focuses more on Satoshi and Risa**...Yes, you heard me right. I'm coupling them together, try and stop me! =p **I know that not many people prefer this couple to well, anything, so if you don't like the two being paired up, I suggest you leave now. o_o;; And whoever hates the couple and flames my fic just because they don't like the two together, I'm just telling you one thing. I WON'T appreciate it. ;( _I WILL accept constructive criticism on my writing skills_**, but sorry, I won't tolerate for Satoshi/Risa to be burned. v_v (I do respect people who do not like the couple as much as I do, but please, if you have something bad to say about them, say it elsewhere.)

Yah, this story is mainly inspired, by the cute little Risa/Satoshi 'look' back at the end of the final episode and the quote "Don't make yourself lonely like that! If you keep on living, you'll eventually meet that person...**The person that will say, 'I'm glad Hiwatari-kun is with me.'**" (Daisuke said that, by the way.) I just thought that was the perfect onset for the relationship to be kinda based on. (Although, in the manga, there are a lot of Satoshi/Risa hints in the beginning of the series. I think that Yukiru changed her idea for them being together or something because not many of the fans enjoyed it, but I seriously think it was suppose to be one of the original couples. Not to mention the obviousness of the character setup. Two twins, two guys who are against each other in a way, but are very similiar...Especially with the 'other beings inside' thing. I mean, come on, if those four are gonna be your main characters, you're BOUND to set them up together! O_o;; And Riku was already with Dai...Seriously, if you spot hard enough, there are very stable clues in the manga. One of the most infamous ones is when Satoshi is holding Risa in his arms at the beach and then Risa wakes up...And then they look deeply into each other's eyes...And then Saehara comes along...-.-. And another one is when Satoshi asks Risa if he can study her 'good looks' for research and then she admits to herself that she thinks that Satoshi is 'beautiful', and then asks to take off his glasses...He says that it won't change anything, but he does it anyways...Then he gets this 'emotional pang' (Krad if anything) that suddenly hits him. Luckily, Risa thinks that it's just because of the glasses, and apologizes for asking him to do such and leaves, Satoshi watching kinda dreamily...Etc. etc. I'm seriously, I've found quite a few, excluding the ones I already mentions...But now I think I've even passed the stage of rambling. -.-) 

There might be a bit of misunderstanding if you haven't watching the last episode of the anime (or the whole anime, or even the read manga), but I hope that you can survive. ^_^ Anyways, the plot will become it's own as the story progresses, so you really won't need any reference to the rest of the series if you don't really recognize it all. ^_^!

And with that, I'd like to begin my little 'after-story'. Enjoy. =)

(P.S. Whenever I do this- :o , it represents that certain face that they make when their mouths are shaped like a tiny little o and their eyes are just kinda...round. Yah...Kinda...round. =|)

****

"I'm Glad Hiwatari-kun is With Me."

By Wing/Jackie (Ancient)

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke smiled gently as he watched both the Harada twins rush past the ruins, heading towards his spot with Satoshi to his side. He could surely feel his heart pumping through his chest out of fatigue and relief. "Riku-san..."

Running towards him, she stopped briskly as they finally met up, laying her hand over her heart in exhaustion and thankfulness.

Daisuke started to speak. "Riku-san..."

She held up her hand in a motion of cut of his speech from continuing on. "Let me speak first."

:o? "Eh?"

Riku slowly bowed her head down, closed her eyes and smiled fondly. She felt the lightest that she had ever felt in her whole entire life, like everything was suddenly floating upwards. Upwards into heaven, the happiest place. "I found you..."

He smiled silently as she once again shouted out his name in glee, clutching onto him as if for dear life. Tears were streaming down the sides of her cheeks, not in grief, but in pure happiness. He was alright. Everything was going to be alright. "Riku-san..."

((It was a rough trip from where the were all the way to where Daisuke and Satoshi were standing. After lending their hands for Mio's sake, both the twins were devastated as they watched their beloved comrade dissipate into the sparkling night sky. They suddenly felt as if all their times with the 'happy-go-lucky' girl were simply lies, as if they meant nothing. She was gone, and there was nothing to establish her existence except for fond memories. It would take a lot of time to recuperate from the shock of losing such a dear and unique person, especially the fact that they had been there, watching her existence disappear into the thin air. They both knew that their grief would last an eternity's sake, but from the knowledge that was handed to them about the situation, they believed that it was for the best.))

Risa glanced back towards them from a few feet away, the background casting into a blurry aqua-yellow screen.

((If she were her former self of only a few months ago, maybe she would feel jealousy or resentment for not taking the opportunity to capture such an amazing guy. But no, she had grown up a lot in the past while. Realizing how far Dark was from her reach, and how she could never really make him love her had made her mature into a more developed logic. She was no longer was the naive little girl who followed Dark around as if she meant something important to him. Maybe she held a place in his heart, but that would only be because of her resemblance to her own grandmother's face. There was no competition against her elder's love for the man. 

Right now, she could only feel happiness at the moment, for herself, her sister, he friends and the whole community as one. Seeing them merely hold each other sent her the message that took them so long to realize. They had a bond that could compare to no other, two souls that fit so perfectly together. They were each other's wings, and when they finally realized each others' feelings, they had set flight. All of her last-minute feelings for Daisuke had vanished with the gusty wind, knowing that he would only be truly happy with that one person, her twin, her sister, her best friend, Riku.))

She glanced across the landscape, catching a glare of blue bounce across the tumbled grey stone littering the pavement. :o 'Eh? Hiwatari-kun?'

Catching her gaze, he smiled back at her. Suddenly, for some strange reason, he recalled those things that Daisuke had mentioned in a past scenario that day. It was as the red-haired boy had pulled him away from the scarlet bonds of the ritual, almost in tears of Satoshi's carelessness about his own life. "If you keep on living, you'll eventually meet that person...The person that will say, 'I'm glad Hiwatari-kun is with me.'" Although he had no idea how it linked to the situation at the time, his eyes softened slightly at the thought. His eyes wandered away, opposite to the two, and lost himself in the horizon.

She simply made a small smile. Taking the hint, she turned around and set herself in front of the amazing colours of the sky, a medley of greens, blues and yellows. 'Hiwatari-kun...I've never seen him smile like that...' She slowly averted her eyes back at him, enjoying the refreshingly different side to him.

Somehow sensing her eyes, he glanced back towards her and caught her melting stare. At that one moment, he felt something that he had never experienced before. It was as if Krad was trying to emerge, but without all the pain and suffering. Just another side that was dying to show itself to the rest of the world. 'Krad was wrong...Her eyes are different than her own sibling's...They're so much more...warm...' 

***

_ ****_

If you keep on living, you'll eventually meet that person...The person that will say, "I'm glad Hiwatari-kun is with me..."

***

A few months had passed since all the commotion had occurred and things were slowly setting back to their normal pace. Well, at least what _they_ considered normal. They, as in the junior high students enrolled in that one school that knew so much.

It was nearing the end of the year, approaching the time as to when they had to take their final exams deciding which high school they would be destined to study at for future years to come. Many students were promising study groups, meetings and note retrievals as the exams inches closer and closer. Many classes were now substituted by studying hours, dedicating the whole period to reviewing past material._((Another Annoying A/N: I'm not sure if the Japanese have two or three years of Junior High, but in my story, I decided that they only have two...My laziness to research the truth will bite my back in the ass some day. o.O;;))_

"Ei, Hiwatari-kun, why aren't you studying?" Risa has questioned absently, spotting the boy lying against the shady grace of a cherry tree littering the schoolyards. She stopped just inside of the tints of the coolness, looking down at the boy. He had his arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed in such a serene and relaxed manner.

"It's lunch break, I think that we deserve some time to rest," he replied casually, a manner that usually wouldn't take on her persona of the past. "I know that I promised myself to a normal teenage life, but it's hard...I still remain a top student of over-expectation intellectual abilities and because of that, I can't experience your difficulties with tests and such. It's something that I can't avoid missing out on of my adolescence..."

((Just like Risa's transformation of maturity, Satoshi had learned to become less tense and serious, enjoying what he had, which was life. He could hear no wiser words than those of Daisuke and had grown to loosen himself up to become a more approachable person. Although old habits never died, there were significant changes in his lifestyle and his general attitude towards things. Words come out so much more easily and abundantly compared to times before. He had himself and his friends to thank him for that.))

?_? "Eh?" Risa simply quirked a polished brow, leaning down and resting against the grass with her legs sprawled to her side. "What exactly was that suppose to mean?"

He smiled wholeheartedly. "It doesn't mean anything important," he replied, eyes remaining closes as he continued to chuckle.

The girl sighed lowly. "You continue to lose me with your fancy-schmansy lingo. You're just lucky that that fascinates me."

Continuing to smile softly, he opened his eyes. "How's that?"

"I means," Risa took a deep breath as she tilted her head to the side, "that I think that you're a really interesting person. Maybe that why we've become so close these past months?"

Satoshi's smile widened into a grin. "Maybe."

Risa unravelled one of his Satoshi's hands from behind his head and pressed her own fingers against his palm. "I'm just glad..."

He couldn't hide the rosy blush that began to colour his pale cheeks, but managed to response. "Glad because...?"

She looked down and beamed from underneath. "_I'm glad...I'm glad Hiwatari-kun is with me_." As she caught Satoshi's slightly confused and innocent stare, she continued, "Or, Or else Risa-chan would get no study help, neh?"

Satoshi coughed slightly as he looked away, avoiding her gaze and pulling his hand away. "Hai." His eyes sudden became distant as he wandered off into the glaring blue sky, as if searching for something hidden between the clarity. 'Those words...How did they end up so strikingly similar to what Daisuke had said that once? Word for word, she even said it in such a way...In such a way that made me feel as if she meant even more, past those words...Just a mere coincidence, I guess...'

'Eieiei...I think that I said something that I shouldn't of. Satoshi has the look again...As if he's so disembodied and detached from the world. It makes me feel as if he's hanging on from such a loose thread sometimes. Daisuke had told me that he was so close to sacrificing himself for the good of humanity 'back then', but that only made me feel worse...To even think that he had such thoughts, it makes me want to help him so much more.' Risa continued to watch Satoshi as he stayed immobile and oblivious to the rest of the surrounding world. 'I don't feel as if I'm offering him sympathy, though. I really, genuinely want to be closer to him and get to know him better, is really is such a mystifying and amazing person. He has so much to live for, I guess I was just disappointed back then. Disappointed that he would give it all up for something that had a better solution. He's too good for that. He's too much of an amazing guy to do something so reckless. He deserves more...'

"Eiii! Harada-san!" Saehara wailed out as he came running towards the two, waving his hands like an out-of-whack maniac. "Your sister needs you, fast!"

"Ahh, baka..." Risa breathed. She couldn't help but feel slightly anxious leaving Satoshi with such an incomplete subject to ponder about for the rest of the day. "Hiwatari-kun, will you be okay?"

"Eh?" His head suddenly turned back to even ground, eyes open as if he had suddenly been startled. "Huh? Oh...Hai, hai. I'll be fine."

Continuing to arch her brows, she slowly got up from the soiled ground. Carefully brushing off the back of her uniform's skirt, she made a little wave before heading off into the cafeteria. As she ran back, she yelled out behind her, "I'll see you later, Hikari-kun!"

'Did she just call me by my blood's name?' Satoshi suddenly asked himself. 'She never used that term before...Mainly because she never knew back then. But even after the whole incident, she continued to consider me of the Hiwatari blood, as if the whole ordeal had never even occurred. Strange how that came out so easily for her...'

__

Hikari-kun...

*** 

"Hikari-kun!" Daisuke yelled over the busy voices of the subway crowd. "Oi, Hikari-kun! Over here!"

Satoshi averted his eyes away from the random space that he was staring through as he found his friend's voice. "Niwa?"

Daisuke smiled gleefully as Satoshi pushed through the stalk of people as he struggled to claim the seat beside him. As he finally pushed through the crowd and took his proper spot, the bush of red looked him in the eye in a serious manner. "Hey, are you okay?"

'Eh? What's with the sudden concern?' Satoshi arches his brows for a moment before replying calmly, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Daisuke looked back and tried to study Satoshi from his current standings. "Nothing really. I just heard from Risa-san that you weren't feeling yourself when she had to leave you at lunch," Daisuke tilted his head and gave the boy a 'what-happened' look before continuing, "she really seemed worried about you. Hopefully everything's alright."

Satoshi felt a sudden lump build up in the hollow of his throat. 'Harada-san was worried about me? It feels so strange for someone to care for you about something so hazy. Maybe she notices things that I can't cannot see myself...But for her to be so conscious of me,' the boy could feel his cheeks warm up at his train of though. 'It's such a nice change to have a friend that cares so much for you. Maybe this was what Daisuke was talking about before, his little theory about someone enjoying their time with me.'

"So," Daisuke questioned slowly, slightly discomforted by his comrade's spaced-out manner, "you **are** fine now though, right?"

"?" Satoshi snapped out of his thought-filled trance. It seemed already too often that he found himself overly-pondering the thoughts of his current stage of life. "Oh, I'm fine. There are merely a couple of thoughts floating around in my head."

"Well, okay..." Daisuke faded out as he continued to observe Satoshi's slightly oblivious mood. He wasn't used to seeing the previously silent, calm and collected one be so caught up with life. He felt very proud knowing that his words make a difference in that boy's mind, the fact that he helped him 'dodge the bullet' that would've marked the end of his life. His words were what now made Satoshi tick. He knew that his friend truly had something to live for, a journey that was still winding on into the horizon. He made him believe what no one else could accomplish. He made Satoshi have faith in luck, opposed to fate.

Some might find it hard to distinguish the difference between the two terms, but the opposing ends were now so visible to Satoshi. Fate is what was originally planned for everything, all events, past, present and future. Luck, though, is what interferes with fate. It is the disturbance, a strong will that will change the words written in god's diary. Luck only exists if you _make _it exist. You must believe in what is impossible, distract yourself from the obvious solution.

It took Satoshi some long, harsh time to realize all of this in one shot, but when it did occur, it was in the nick of time. He was now one to believe in what the common thought true. Logic wasn't his god anymore, it was merely a support to what he did best.

"Niwa," Satoshi began, "Do you remember that time when you told me someone would be glad to be in my company?"

"Hai," Daisuke could merely depict more confusion in his already anxious eyes, "what about?"

As Satoshi began to open his mouth to speak, but the intercom had blurred out the rest of his thoughts. Looking at the display of location up at the front of the cart, Daisuke saw that he had already reached his destined stop.

"Ahh!" Daisuke exclaimed with burnt out eyes, pulling himself up with one of the thin, aluminium poles. "I need to go, but maybe we can talk about this sometime later?"

The other boy nodded silently as he watched his friend clumsily rush out of the doors before they had closed shut. "Hai. Maybe later."

***

Risa rushed along the long corridors that lined the structure of her mansion-like abode. Behind her, her pink tainted robe frilled with the hasty motions. She felt a shadow overcast her usually dreamy expression.

She grabbed for the gold-plated knob that would open up into her room. Hurrying inside, she slumped onto her bed with her back facing the blank ceiling, wiping away at her cheek. With crossed arms around her head, the side of her face brushed against the fluffy sky blue fabric that encased her mattress, damping it darker. One of her legs were hanging off of the loft, but she had more important things to mind. All that she felt concerned about at the moment were the memories floating around in her head.

Between sighs and sniffles, she managed a half-hearted, "Why?"

Why was it that life had to end so abruptly, so tragically? Why was life so certain to end, sometimes much too soon for _anyone _to handle? Why did memories have to haunt the happiest of people? Risa wasn't one to figure the answers to this, but she knew that hot streaming tears were rushing out of her eyes with no motion to stop.

Sniffling, she glanced at the gleaming telephone on her nightstand. Who could she call at this hour, in this situation? Who could ever understand what she was going through? Not even her dear sister would understand, she didn't exactly respect _him_ as a person. She might understand, but never relate. Daisuke felt as the same as herself, probably even closer since there were one person at for a time. But she knew that he had much _too _much on his mind to deal with right now, especially since the exams were inching so closely. 

There was only one person that she knew personally that wasn't experiencing the pain of studying. He had only mentioned that day that he was far ahead, more than anybody knew. It was still a secret between friends that he had already graduated from college, that he was a high commander working in the police forces. He had some sort of relation to what she felt. It was only a family tradition to have resentment for _him._ Satoshi even had a similar being inside of himself prior of the 'incident' that had locked both beings away. 

She had left Satoshi dazed, was he going to be alright? It was only more of a reason to resort to his line, though. So the decision was finalized.

Grabbing for the phone, she carelessly entered the order of digits that would link her line to his voice. She was always so excited to hear his voice. So subtly low and mature, forever careful of saying the right words. She loved listening to him, and now was the best of times as any.

"Hiwatari residence, Satoshi speaking."

She sighed in happy relief. "H-hey."

A confused second of silence. "Harada-san?"

"H-hai." She answered between deep breaths. "I just thought that I would call..."

"Are you okay?" His voice seemed so concerned, it would've made Risa's heart melt if she wasn't so matted on what was on her mind.

"Y-yah, of...of course." She continued to wipe away at her tears, lips quivering.

Satoshi felt a violent pluck at his heart. Was she crying? "Please...Don't lie."

A silence had followed her end.

Listening to the nothingness, he decided to continue. "It hurts."  


Her eyes widened at his choice of words. "what hurts?"

She could feel a hesitant moment before he had worked out his reason. "It hurts to know that you're pained." Everything was coming out so easily. "You're crying, please don't tell me that you have no reason to it."

Satoshi could almost feel her tender, gentle smile at the other end. He could always find the right words around her. Risa's eyes blurred as she hastily answered, "N-no, I'm fine, I, I just wanted to know if _you _were okay."

Her eyes rang as she could hear his voice raise in alarm. "There's nothing bothering me right now except for the fact that you're distressed. I care too much to ignore that!"

Risa's voice cracked before anything could come out. He cared. That was one of the most comforting thoughts that had crossed her in the longest time. There was someone who actually cared about what she was doing, what she was thinking. She sniffled. "You care..."

"Of course..." Satoshi broke his worried frown into a mild smile. 'I care for you, Risa-san. You're too good of a person to thinking otherwise. I just wish that I could understand what I mean by saying those words...'

A tiny laugh escaped the edge of her mouth. "Domo arigatou. That's all I needed to hear."

He sighed gratefully. "Always."

"I need to go now, sorry for bothering you so late." She touched the phone gently as she closed her eyes, now so clear. "I'm so glad that I could talk to you, Hikari-kun." 

"More my pleasure than yours, Harada-san."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." She rose dreamily as she reached to set the phone back down on the receiver. 

"Oh, Hikari-kun?"

"Hai?"

Risa smiled so calmly as soft spoken words escaped her mouth. "I care for you, too."

Satoshi smiled warmly as he finally heard the dial tone ring.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

T.B.C.

A/N: Haha, shizzy ending, buh it's enough, isn't it? v_v I haven't written in the longest time, I'm so rusty. =.= But yah, anyways, this is merely the beginning of my super sap story. If you want more, make sure you review! (Positive or constructive criticism please! =p)


	2. Saehara's 'TV Magic'

****

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that I actually got reviews. ^_^;; My initial idea of a super sap story, with the help of all you beautiful readers, has now evolved my ideas into something more.

Adding to the SUPER SAP, we must introduce...

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! 

=O!

Haha, I can imagine that you'd all be like...

"What the heck is she talking about? What a queer. o_o;;"

But, yes, I guess that you'll just have to keep on reading if you want to find out what I'm talking about, right?!?! =) Yah, in the beginning, I think that I had a TOTALLY different idea for where this fic was going to head...Yah, that idea would've lasted 5 chapters at MOST. Now, What's in my mind...I'm thinking triple, quad that. Maybe, just maybe. Isn't it _exciting?_ =) (The fact that I'm planning the whole fate of this project without knowing exactly what I'm suppose to write about?! =S!)

Anyways, hopefully you all will continue to enjoy (or be neutrally entertained) by my writings. =) I promise that It will be more, uhm...Interesting. Well, I'll try to make it like that anyways. I'm just one of those writers who don't really plot out their story. I only merely have a vague idea of how it's going to end, but there are so many plot holes that I need to fill in! =) I'm always open to (sensible) ideas, especially if they totally fit in with the plot. ;)

GRRRR! When I tried to upload the story, the dash between "Hiwatari" and "kun" got cancelled out. I tried changing it, but dern thingy wouldn't let me. -.- Now it looks all smooshed together without it...Oh welps. v_v

Btw, yes hannah taylor, I'd be honoured if you used my fic on your 'in-the-making' site. Hopefully you can send me the url when you're finished? =) It sounds really interesting! ( Especially if it has anything to do with Satoshi and Risa. =) )

Ah, yes, as noted by Silent Shadow1. I didn't miss the scene, though, I simply didn't mention it because my rambling was getting kinda long. ^_^ But, yah, it was so darns KAWAII when he offered her his jacket. Hardy har. ^_^ I think that they, in a way, interpreted this little scene in a different way in the anime, instead Risa being covered in Satoshi's jacket when she wakes up (one of the last episodes). The situations are totally different, and Satoshi isn't dressed up as a hot chick or anything, but hopefully you get the gist of it. =p Excluding that, there are still a TON of scenes...Ex. Early in the manga (on St. White's day) at the end of the chapter when Dark's like, holding Risa or something...You see Satoshi hidden away against the wall, holding the white ribbon...Although he was just trying to bring it back to Risa (since he thought that she dropped it), I still think that it was, in a way, symbolic. =) Annnnnnd...When Riku and Daisuke fell, Satoshi was about to separate from the group. Risa's asking where he's going, and he just gives her a look and puts his finger over his mouth...Haha, so koot. Also...When they're on the ferry, Satoshi is sitting by Risa, sleeping, and as the ferry turns his head falls onto Risa's shoulder. All the other girls think it's cute, but Risa kind of seemed embarrassedly annoyed about it. I wonder why...;) Anyways, yah, I'm rambling yet again...There are probably quite a few more scenes that are hinty-ish, but I can't really all fit them in one A/N.

But, anyway...Where did we leave off? Ah, yes, the super sap phone call. Hopefully everyone agrees that THAT there was something else. Short, sweet, and disgusting. Anyone want me to build from that? =) Haha, just playing around. But, yes, that's where we left off, so let's continue on, shall we? (If I were on MSN, I would use this...(y)...You know, the thumbs up?! =))

If it ever occurs that I need to use manga reference to make a scene more interesting/explainable, please understand. =) And for those of you who have never read the manga (a popular resources _used _to be Aku-Tenshi, until it got license...;_;), the art/story/development is really, REALLY amazing. I prefer it to the anime myself, but sadly, it's darn LICENSED! ;_; (And mangas are less often translated after being licensed, especially compared to the animes. I really don't know why, though...I guess anime-subbers just rather break the law?! =S)

Apologies if any or all of this doesn't make any sense. I have the habit of writing right before I sleep or right before I wake up, and therefore my abilities aren't exactly, you know...clear. But, yah, hopefully I won't go all drunk-writing-ish on you guys. =|!

This is such an amazingly long and annoying author's note, isn't it? Lets get things started then, shall we?!

__

Italics = Thoughts. =)

:O = Weird little o-mouth thingy that anime characters do.

^_^ = When anime characters do this - ^_^, but rounder.

And with that, let the story begin. =)

****

"I'm Glad Hiwatari-kun is With Me."

By Jackie/Wing/Contagious (Ancient)

Satoshi prodded along the cemented sidewalk, heading towards the gates of his school blocks away. It was his 'exciting new decision' to walk from his home to the building in the morning. It was a trial period, though, since the walk was obviously time consuming, measuring the distance of his house from what was mentioned. He wasn't one to earn points for originality, but it was certainly something that bought him time to ponder what was on his mind.

In the depths of his overly-developed brain was one single, unique thought. One single, unique thought that was sincerely mystifying, warming and melt-worthy. It was, in fact, a blissful memory that was only created in the past twenty four hours. A fresh bloom graced with eternal youth. The youth of kindness.

Satoshi had never really let it sink in when he had done something good for a person. The fact that it didn't cross his mind was probably because he used to be so cold and emotionless, making it invisible to the eye. It was almost hard to believe that only a few months prior, he was permanently etched with a neutral expression, frostily cold eyes and carried an ignorance to the world around him. 

He had only one goal, which was to capture Dark. He had failed to accomplish this task to a certain degree, even _with_ his superior abilities in numerous departments. His results were much disappointing to him and his adopted father, neutral to many, and relieving to those close to the thief. Time after time again, various traps and plots crashed and burned. Although his motives soon turned into a completely different goal, his initial deeds were as such.

There were mainly two people that could never let go of Dark. Even after his 'disappearance', fond and painful memories would be left in their hearts, without a single doubt. Daisuke and Risa genuinely respected and cared for Dark in such complex ways. Daisuke, being one in the same (body) with Dark, both had grown to become separate, yet understanding, minds. Risa was obviously entranced with Dark the moment she had set eyes on him and became blind to the rest of the world. Although she had matured out of her infatuation, traces of her heart were still attached to the man, which were now irretrievable. Both Risa and Daisuke were so involved with the man, it was hard to withstand the pain itself when Dark was sealed away. There was barely a chance to say goodbyes, and departures without endings are the hardest to forget. 

Dark, Satoshi had to admit, was one that was already hard to overlook, even without an introduction. He was a historical figure who had been revived from the ashes. Not to mention his 'classy' way of dealing with situation. It took smarts to represent a thief, stressing the title "Phantom Thief" he was so notorious known as. Wits, brains and physical abilities, not to mention physical _attractiveness_, were only a few of the traits that he so proudly claimed. He was eternally young, yet eternally bound to the curse. That was his one flaw that no one could avoid, the one flaw that no one could repair.

Dark...That was probably the reason Risa was crying the night before. There was clearly no other alternative since Risa most often went to Satoshi with her problems. It was doubtlessly because Satoshi had amazing analytical skills, even on situations with the opposite sex. 

Was that the only reason? She possibly went to Satoshi not because of his abilities, but because of his trustworthy and understanding mind. It was possible, but was it probable? He could never really know, he was horrible at judging his persona. He had much in the past found his personality even an annoyance to his own self. 

It wasn't even the first time Satoshi had noticed the fact that Risa dwelled on Dark so heavily. Many classmates and friends brought up the memory of Dark quite casually yet often. No matter how hard Risa tried to brush it off, there was a certain gloss to her eyes that make Satoshi wonder if she really was okay. Even the mention of the word "dark" out of context would bring her into a silent awkwardness. How badly was this really affecting her?

The whole ordeal was debateable. Not to mention the fact that both Satoshi and Risa had admitted to the fact that they cared for each other. Obviously, they had both meant it in a very platonic way, but it left such tender kisses on the ear. The melting aura of the word care itself could bring one down to their knees, and this was complete applicable to both members.

__

I wonder if she really meant what she said. Satoshi had finally asked himself. _Her words **were **sincere, but were they simply a distraction to muddle the truth? I can't help but doubt-_

"Ei, Hiwatari!" A voice had interrupted his train of thought. It was smooth, yet was carelessly mouthed in a slang-like manner. There was only one person that Satoshi recognized with that incomprehensible slur.

"Saehara."

"Hai!" Takeshi exclaimed with smiling eyes. "How is Hiwatari-kun this lovely morning?"

Satoshi paused in slight suspicion of his friendliness. "Fine?"

The other boy gave a big 'thumbs-up'. "Sugoi! ^_^!"

"...Are you okay?"

"I'm great! Mornings are just great!" Takeshi started to skip along the path beside Satoshi, quickly picking up speed. He soon became so fast that he had to yell back to be understandable. "Well, time to waste useless energy! See ya at school!"

Satoshi gazed blankly as his fellow classmate leaped away in the distance, fading off into the rising horizon. 

The sky was now blurry with a contras of pink and blue taints, clearing up into a sunny day. Satoshi could feel the warm breeze bouncing off of his forehead, wisping away at his long, thin strands of pale blue hair. Simply standing in spot, he was unknowingly striking a dramatic pose. He had his thin, black wind-breaker jacket gripped from behind his shoulder and his thumb underneath the strap of his inky black shoulder bag. At a simple glance, he appeared to be a still portrait, professionally crafted out of artistic abilities and originality. He would be painted in a monochromatic colour scheme, from his dressy white uniform-shirt to the rest of his black clothing and accessories.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. On instincts, his body quickly arched around to face the disturbance. Suddenly, everything was winding in slow-motion the moment that he had locked eyes with the accused. All that he could feel moving was the wind against his back, billowing 'her' hair backwards as his blew over and past his eyes. Frozen was the moment in such an emotional sense.

Everything had abruptly gained back the motions of real-time, and Satoshi found himself stepping back. "Harada-san?"

"Ohayo Hikari-kun." ^_^, She tilted smilingly.

He stood slightly motionless, his eyes merely fixated on her guiltless expression. "Ohayo."

She sighed lightly. "I barely recognized Saehara skipping off into the distance. Did he talk to you?"

Satoshi nodded. Why did he suddenly feel so wordless? It was as if he was so caught up with the moment, that one first sighting of her face, her bottomless eyes. He felt the still-motion pictures clutter up his mind as opposed to what was happening in present time.

"What about?"

Satoshi contemplated taking a step forward and Risa followed suit, falling in step beside him. "Just the usual greetings."

__

(( A/N: Not really relating to the story here, but...In an IRL world, I think that Risa and Takeshi would make a pretty obvious couple. I mean...They act so alike, yet portrayed in the manner that their own gender would. Although I (personally) most likely won't pair them up in fiction, just because Satoshi's so dern cute with Risa, I think that Risa and Takeshi would make it together since they're so similiar (at least with their personalities that you see in the beginning of the mangas/series)! Either that, or become each-other's gender counterpart. ^_^;; ))

"He always seems to be pumped up with energy." Risa commented with no real direction in particular. "But besides that," a hesitant pause filled the air before her mouth slowly forced to continue, "I just want to say thank you."

Satoshi's ears echoed as he heard the last phrase. Looking at Risa with questioning eyes, he silently waited for her to justify a reason, unconscious of the fact that they both stopped their steps so suddenly. He was now merely gazing into her eyes awaiting, giving a common onlooker an entirely different impression.

A warm smile grew onto her face as she praised to continue. "Thank you for cheering me up, Hikari-kun. What you said last night made me realize that I'm only abusing myself, depressing myself with things that I can't do anything about. You can't understand how much better I felt after talking to you." She could feel the sunshine hitting her face, soaking in all the brightness that the world could offer. "It's as if...It's as if merely hearing your voice alone, hearing that you actually care about what I do makes every wrong thought vanish. You really are...amazing."

Satoshi could feel the heat from his cheeks as Risa gently wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head upon his shoulder. His cheek rubbed against her soft brown locks, scented of sweet, wild roses. Her grip was so was so intense, not with strength, but with emotion. It was as she would never let anyone pull her away from that one moment. 

Satoshi returned her kind motion by carefully wrapping his arms around her petite waist, tenderly caressing her as he pulled her body closer to his own. They were both so close that they could hear each other's peaceful breathing. So close, that they could feel each other's even heart beat over their own.

"Amazing...You really think so?" Satoshi asked softly, as if he was whispering to her ears only.

Risa's smile only grew wider as she whispered back her answer. "Words cannot describe."

***

"Eh, Risa?" Riku called out to her twin sister as she slouched on the arm of the loveseat. Her legs sprawled across to the other end of the seat as her body cradled within its whole. She was wearing static blue pyjamas imprinted with a pattern of moons and stars, sleeved and completely panted. She propped up her arm to pop a piece of buttered popcorn into her expecting, open mouth. The explanation to her scene was that she was watching a Japanese movie marathon on the colour-projection television across from her which stood in the centre of the Harada living room. Even though her screen was in colour, the films were still in black and white due to their aged nature. Classic.

Risa gingerly walked into the open living space, gazing at her sister expectantly. She had emerged from her room, in the processes of brushing down her hair, the utensil still propped up in her hair. The teeth were now deeply rooted between the strands of her silky hair, yet were not tightly secured since her hairs were so loosely separated. "Hai?"

As she stuffed in a handful of buttered pleasure down her throat, she managed to mumble in between large bites. "You, and *chomp* Hiwatari-kun...*swallow* You two are just _friends_, right?"

This question hit Risa hard and square in the face, too sudden to give her much time to think of an appropriate reaction. In a state of shock, she had unknowingly let go of the sturdy brush, the item soon after falling to the floor in the rush of emotion. "No, why do you ask?!"

__

Of course Satoshi and her were friends. _Only _friends. Who would ever think otherwise?

Risa pondered the whole gist of the accusation. _Me? And Hiwatari-kun? Me **and **Hiwatari-kun?! That's just...just ridiculous! Outrageous! So annoying cliche! Sure, he has a really kind face, an amazing smile, an incredibly intelligent mind, such a caring attitude, a thoughtful disposition...Well, okay, as I've mentioned before, he's an amazing guy. But **me**? Like him? That's just too weird. I mean, we're just too close. Like siblings? Maybe brotherly love?_

"Eh, just wondering, just wondering!" Riku grumbled nonchalantly as she rested unmoved to the state of the television. "Sheesh."

As you might've expected, Risa was less than satisfied with her response. There was **no** way a question like _that_ would come out of the blue, especially for someone like her sister. Riku, the tomboy, the girl who never cared for relationships. Sure, she's together with Daisuke and all, but besides that, she really didn't listen to gush and gossip as fondly as all the other girls. It simply wasn't her style. "Did anyone give you the impression? That me and Hiwatari-kun _together_, I mean. Which we're not!"

Her utterly relaxed sister shrugged as she filled her mouth with a handful of popcorn, suddenly gasping in reaction to the shock of the film. With crumbles of food riddling the floor and her composure revived, she glanced back at her sister in question to why she was so concerned about the subject. "Who was it that told me? Saehara, I think. Yah, it was him, definitely."

Risa felt her eyes dot into a dumbfounded state. _Wha...Saehara? Takeshi?! What gave him the impression that...Well, yah, you know...All we did in reaction was that one hug this morning if there's such thing as a sign. And that was entirely platonic. But to think about it, at that time he was even **ahead** of us, if I remember it right. Didn't he skip along to school before I even met up with Hiwatari-kun? So strange!_

And what happened this morning...That had nothing to do with 'romantic' feelings. Really. We're just really good friends, is it so wrong to give out hugs now-a-days? Is it so wrong to have a guy as your friend who you give hugs to? What's happening to society?! 

I mean, well, I admit, it might've given the wrong impression to someone who doesn't really know what's happening, but it' s wrong to assume. And he hugged my in consolation, right? Well, rather, hugged me **back**, 'cause I really kind of initiated the whole thing. 

I know that I didn't **have **to give him that caress, but it was all just part of the moment, it just fit in so perfect, everything was just falling in so smoothly...It was like one of those movies where...No, we don't fit in with one of those mush movies! Argh, why am I thinking like this? 

We're not a picture perfect couple, nor are we a couple at all!

Again, It's not wrong to admit that he's stunningly handsome, smart and caring, is it? But that's all, honestly. There's no true attraction!

Is there?

No, there isn't. 

I mean, well, he does have the tendency to make me feel like the world is behind him, like I don't have to care about anything but how amazing his advice is. He has that special talent to make me smile even with the darkest thoughts clouding my head. Simply holding my hand, he'd make everything better.

But he's a healer, not a lover.

I couldn't anyways. My heart still yearns for Dark-san. It's like he took a part of me with him when he was sealed away. It'll be so long until he released again, and I'll be an old hag by then! 

Sigh, but I've already realized that his heart belonged to my grandmother. No one else. Once you love, it's so hard to let go, the only thing that can break your bond isn't **beyond** death. Although they will never be able to reunite in heaven one day since Dark is bounded to that seal, memories last forever.

So, I'm still hot for Dark. Who's gone. Is that it? Is this a sign that's telling me to move on?

But, come on, this is Hiwatari-kun we're talking about! Ever since that whole incident with the sealingness a few months back, he has **completely** changed. Well, even before, his cold attitude towards things was kind alluring...But that's besides the point. He's really open and compassionate now, it's kind of strange, really. It took me a while to get used to it, but once I realized that this was the Satoshi to stay, I openly welcomed it. Became attached to it, even.

But doesn't that just mean I'm replacing my empty void of Dark's love with Satoshi's friendship?

Well, love and friendship, there's a complete difference between those two. Love means you feel really deeply for someone. Friendship...Well, I guess you can considering in the same genre, but the feelings aren't...as deep? Argh...But you can never add to that, it only gets deeper...Does that mean I'm falling in love?! No...That's totally wrong.

Then again, he does have that amazing aura to him...

Urghs, first I'm completely denying the fact that I have any trace of feelings for him. Now I'm hinting to myself that I **love** him?! Gosh, I am SO messed up right now.

To think of it, I haven't though over a situation this much, well, ever.

I guess I **am** maturing. ^_^

But, besides that, what am I going to do with all this talk about Dark and Satoshi and Saehara? What am I suppose to do?

Does Saehara really think that we're together?  
  
Am I really over Dark?

Hiwatari-kun...Is it friendship? Or more? What exactly **are** my feelings towards him?

Risa's eyes rolled around in her head in muddled confusion. _Nothing's making sense anymore!_

***

*Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg, brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

Snapping out of his dream-like staring state, Satoshi glanced at his telephone unit that sat on the edge of his studying desk. He was sitting in the centre face of it, about to button up his white t-shirt blouse. Not wanting the rings to die, he ignored the fact that he had left his job undone and carefully picked up the phone and slipped it in his hand. "Moshi moshi, Hiwatari residence."

"Hiwatari-kun?" A strangely familiar slur.

"...Saehara?" A long paused begun the conversation before Satoshi had taken his guess to the voice on the line. He pulled his receiver backwards and tweaked an eyebrow in hesitation. It was almost more of a question of 'why was he calling' than the simple fact of finding out who gave Takeshi his number.

"Ha-ii!" Takeshi chirped accusingly cheerfully on the other end.

__

Such a strange guy. "Uh...May I ask why you're calling?"

Satoshi could hear a joking snort through the earpiece of the telephone. Although he was on good terms with Takeshi, not to mention the rest of his adoring female (and male) classmates, he always found himself growing silently irritated by the accented-expressions of this certain boy. It was a hard habit to let go of, and he was sure that others felt the same way about the whole situation. Takeshi, in short, had a bit too much energy than he essentially needed. Not to mention ears that could catch a _disease_. (A/N: I don't know if you can pick up this joke, but I don't mean his ears are vulnerable to diseases or anything, it's just that Saehara can hear a darn lot of things. Sorry, didn't want to confuse anyone. ^_^;) "Just heard about your little, hum, how should we say this. Aha, 'relationship'."

Satoshi grew silent in complete oblivion to what Takeshi had just hinted at. "With who?" _He can't possibly be talking about..._

"Oh, you know who," He felt the an invisible arm nudge at his side in honour of Takeshi's pushy and suggestive antics. "The lovely Harada-san, who else? What a prize she is, by the way."

"Risa-san?"

"Oh, using namely terms now, are we?"

Satoshi was quickly growing impatient, ignorant to his low blood pressure (A/N: For you who don't know, it was mentioned in the manga in one of those panel thingies). Although he was sorted into that type of system, that by no means meant that he could not get angry. A complete difference. He had the power to be aggravated in full blast if he had the will and choice, which was beginning to become tempting in the current situation that he was in.

"I was merely using a first name basis to define her from the two."

On the other end, Takeshi shook his head in ignorance. "Oh, no need to explain." In the background of the boy's receiving point, the scrapping clatter of plastic against metal rung through the line, followed by a short moment of silence. "We got it all on film."

Satoshi could feel a vein in his forehead thumping loading in his ears. "We? Got what on film?"

Takeshi laughed in his infamous absent way. It was piercingly blunt and simply a pain to the ears in general. "We, as in...well...me! Yes, pretty much."

__

Sigh, this is hopeless. "And as for the film?"

"Ah, yes, happened to catch that 'romantic caress' on my spy cam. You know, that amazingly gushy moment before school started today? That's the one." 

"How? You were in front of us." Satoshi was quietly irked and amazingly confused. How was it possible for him to record the two while he was ahead of them? That would be evil if Takeshi had cameras hidden all around the areas near the school campus. Then again, you never know...This _was_ a Saehara that Satoshi was debating over. He obviously had the access to that sort of technology and knew the right people, but was it really possible to have the smarts and logic as highly developed to actually _use_ those links? He could be amazingly thick at times.

"TV magic my friend. TV magic." Satoshi continued to stare blankly off into the ceiling's snow-white exterior. _TV magic? What is that suppose to mean?_

"But we aren't on the television-"

"Not yet, my friend, not yet." **_My_** friend? "Anyways, if local broadcasting doesn't like the footage, the school newspaper will _gladly_ accept the kind offer."

Satoshi was inching closer and closer to his 'calm' line. "Who's offering who?! Besides, how is it anyone's business?"

Takeshi sounded on one, short, sharp chuckle. "Hah, like I would miss out on a scoop about our school's most eligible bachelor and bachelorette! And to think, the two have found comfort in _each other_! I can't wait to see the reactions on everyone's faces-"

This was definitely getting _way _out of hand. "There will be no reaction."

"Nani?" Takeshi asked loudly, suddenly surprised at Satoshi's backfiring antics. "And why not?!"

Satoshi was breathing hand and evenly as he tried to withstand the immature antics of his 'friend'. If he claimed to be of the likes, it was simply stated, _some friend he is_. "Because you'll be giving the footage to me."

Takeshi scoffed. "In your **dreams**, Hiwatari." Satoshi couldn't believe how much he was disliking his classmate at the moment. He balled up his fist and rushed his other hand through his hair, feeling the impatience now take over his persona. "Oh, wait, never mind. They're all booked with thoughts of _Risa-chan_." Takeshi phrased the last words in a disgustingly singsong voice that would make anyone lose their stable mind and patience. Takeshi always seemed to have a knack for that kind of job.

Satoshi sighed deeply, extremely concentrated on holding back his maxed out edginess. "Look, Saehara. Don't do something that you'll soon regret."

Takeshi then suddenly snorted, bursting out into a wild, sort of maniacal laughter. "Oh, I won't. Regretting something as exclusive as _this? _**Never**!"

Just as Satoshi was about to deliver his third and final warning, the dial tone had replaced the vocals on his end of the line. Saehara had hung up, which made Satoshi unable to warn the boy of the consequences of his actions. Heck, the frenzied boy was probably in the gist of publishing the pictures in preparation for the next morning's issue, knowing _his _mind. Satoshi **had** to stop him from transferring those images.

Satoshi felt his head rise up towards window, glaring past the bright night sky, sprinkled with milky dots of creamy white stars. Through the open windows, he could feel a sudden gust of air pull through the narrow opening, pulling away towards his open white-shirt and his radiant blue hair. The both ruffled in the dramatic breeze, such as in the morning, though the mood was now set on vaguely different view. He could feel the piercing star of the mood blazing down on him, making him suffer to the eyes.

Between all this, there was merely one thought and one thought only that was repeating over and over again in Satoshi's developed mind.

"Saehara must and will be stopped."

*  
*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

A/N: Yes, I promised for a longer chapter (well, I didn't state it, but I promised in my MIND), but I guess it really isn't that much longer...args. And only three different scenes, too. ;_; Urghs, well, hopefully, in the next chapters, I can fit in more scenes, make it more exciting and have lots of dramatic scene-like thingies! =) So, yes, anyways, I love reviews (except for the ones that diss Risa x Satoshi ;_;) The more reviews, the more I'm encouraged to write better and longer! Encourage me! =) You guys are my energy! =) So, please, r and r, and hopefully you're having a good time reading my little jiggy, "I'm Glad Hiwatari-kun Is With Me."


	3. Vivid Dreams of Snow

A/N: Koooou~! I reviewed one of JadOo's stories, "Broken Wings", and I think that I had accidentally stated something that was incorrect. Looking at another review's comment, I read that you actually DID use manga reference, which is still totally cool. XD Sorry for that little mistake right there, entirely my bad. v_v

But, yes, anyways, where are we? Wow, chapter three already!? Now, that's a RECORD for me. I know, it's sad, and I'm not even joking. -.- But, yes, it's hard for me to stay dedicated and consistent, but I've managed! ^_^ Probably because this is a story that I'm actually liking...Since it's so mushy with Satoshi/Risa! I love them so much! ^_^ I encourage people who support the couple to write fics about them! XD And, heck, why not, if you review, you can tell me to go over to your Satoshi/Risa story so I can glomp it overly in my review back to you. XD A good deed done, I guess. =)

Queerly, one of my personal best fics is a lot less popular than my other less experienced ones...Kinda funny...XD (Probably 'cause they were of the majority Digimon fanfictionals...Quite a popular topic around here...^_^;;)  
  
Must cut down on the emoticons, btw. =S

Ah, yes, but, anyways, back to the story. If I remember correctly (which I should since I wrote it o_o), we left Risa wondering three things.

1. How comes Saehara thinks that her and Satoshi are together? (Satoshi obviously knows the answer to this already.)

2. Does she still have feelings for Dark?

3. What kind of feelings does she have for Satoshi? 

Besides the sap hug, Satoshi had found out that Takeshi had taken pictures of him and Risa during that one moment. Saehara obviously misinterprets it for being a 'romantic' sort of thing and tells Satoshi that he's going to publish the pictures in the school newspaper.

*Btw, here's a little thing that I found out when I was getting some critiques from my friend Aadeel...I had pasted the couple of paragraphs of when Risa's saying thank you to Satoshi all the way to the end of the scene. Apparently, if you read it alone, it sounds very...rated R. XD Which, of course, this story is not. =p Sorry, just a little fyi. =)*

Yes, a few scenes, a few summaries, hardy har. Oh, btw, I'm too lazy to edit this so, in the last chapter, Risa says to Riku, "No, why do you ask?!" She is suppose to say yes instead of no. Just to make sure that I got it right. ^_^;;

Hums, in the last chapter, I know that I make Saehara amazingly annoying and evil. Even more that usual (Since he's mostly very annoying and only selectively evil). I'm sorry if I over-exaggerated it or anything, not to mention Risa's little monologue there. I tend to extend little things to make it seem longer and more descriptive. Silly me. ^_^;; But, yes, I LOVE Saehara, he is entire glompable, not to mention that he has the SEXIEST hair. Excluding Satoshi's, Dark's and Krad's. I think he ties with Daisuke's hair, in my ranks. ^_^ Haha, *sigh*, I wish I could draw hair like Yukiru Sugisaki...XD

Yaaah, since it only works out that grade 8 is their last year of high school for them since it fits in with the plot...(Although, stated by a reviewer, it starts at 10...Thanks for the info!) Even though it's not accurate, please...Just pretend that they have four years of hs...XD

Yes, I have double spaced this chapter (and will do this for future chappies) for an easier read. ^_^ I know that it can get kinda difficult to read things if they just look like a whole bunch of words smooshed together, so hopefully this is more convenient for all of you. =)!

Thank you, thank you, kind reviewers. You are amazing...*sniffle sniffle* Hardy har. ^_^ Welps, I have high hopes for this story, and hopefully you all will continue to enjoy it (or be neutrally amused). I love critiques, both positive and constructive, so don't shy away! I respect everyone's words! (As long as you're not dissing Satoshi and Risa straight. ) So, here's the third and hopefully lengthier chapter 3.

Guide...

__

Italics = Thoughts, Flashbacks

^_^ = Facial, self explanatory.

:o = Little o mouth thingy that anime characters do. =)

*

*

*

****

"I'm Glad Hiwatari-kun is With Me"

By Jackie (Contagious/Wing/Ancient/Whatever You Wanna Call Me XD)

*

*

*

"Wai, Risa-chan!" Shinzu Minami waved from down the crowded school hallways, clumsily 

pushing past the stocks of study students to get to Risa's side.

"Ohayo." Risa chirped rosily as her friend finally halted beside her, looking slightly crazed as her 

state had already become misplaced and disorganized. With what was seen, such as her 

flyaway hairs, untied shoes and open schoolbag, it was blandly stated that the halls were not 

something to be tampered with. They were very malicious when the had the chance.

It was only the morning of that school day, and Risa's heart already seemed to be pumping 

slightly faster than the usual tempo. She had a feeling that today would be no ordinary day, 

opposing the routine of her clumsy cooking skills, the boredom-filling hair braiding during class, 

girly talks about attractive guys in the cafeteria. In fact, she had a keen tugging in the corner of 

her mind that was telling her that not only was it today that would turn her life around drastically, 

but was the time where she was to prove her maturity to the whole student body and herself.

****

It was just a feeling.

Minami grinned sheepishly as she remarked the innocently curious look on Risa's face. "Wai~! I 

can't believe that Risa has finally found a guy good enough for her!"

****

Honestly, it was just a feeling.

"Ano?" She already had a slight idea of where the conversation was heading, but she had to 

make sure.

"And you said you didn't like guys with glasses!" Risa's comrade snorted unpleasantly, a not-so-

gentle habit that had formed years ago. "By the way, Hiwatari-kun is an _amazing_ catch. Wai~! 

You both look so cute together! You guys are _so _perfect! Kou~!"

Risa could feel as her friend slowly became opaque, soon become invisible through her eyes. 

She could feel her look pierce right through her, the metallic looks dissipating into the dark. She 

was slowly falling into an unconscious state of mind, blocking out the true world and its 

happenings and replacing it with true nothingness. 

__

Hiwatari-kun...Ugh, not this again. I haven't even debated my feeling towards him yet, and 

already rumours are spreading around the school?! I have a hunch Saehara is involved in this 

whole publicity issue, Riku had mentioned it only last night that she heard the words coming from 

him.

Isn't my life already hectic enough with my tears about Dark-san and the exams to study for?! 

I'm just asking myself by how many more times worse my high school life will be...

"Risa-chan? Risa-ch-a-an?" Minami waved a hand before Risa's face, hoping to snap her back 

to reality. She felt slightly worried as she saw a blank state engulf her the girl's eyes, and Risa 

had been ignorant to her callings for her a few minutes and passing.

Suddenly, colour rushed back into her eyes. Risa shook her head out of it, and blinked 

cautiously. "H...hai?"

Minami arched her brows anxiously. "Are you...okay?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just have a few things on my mind." Shaking her head, Risa turned towards 

the door of her classroom further down the hall, although blurred out by the crowd, was still 

visible. 

As the bell, on cue, echoed the pitch across the school, everyone was starting to bid their 

farewells as the student body rushed this way and that, trying to reach their proper class in time.

"Well, looks like it's time to get to class." Risa notified a curious Minami in such an absent way. 

She could feel herself automatically wander off down towards the cavern of halls, caving in 

towards her first period's door.

Minami hesitantly mumbled, "See ya." She continued to watch her friend strut down the hallway 

in a disembodied manner, invisibly feeling her way through the mentally non-existent walls. 

What had just happened? Was Risa going to be okay...?

***

"Eeeeeiiiii! Satoshi-chaaan!" Minamoto Juubei tried to do his best impression of a rabid Satoshi 

fangirl. Much to his attempt, he simply appeared to _act_ the impression instead of _doing_ the 

impression himself, what with the squeakily pitched voice and the extremely abstract skip. 

"Waaaai~! I can't believe that you're dating Risa-chan! Kawaii~!"

"Would you please stop that? It's embarrassing..." Satoshi pulled his hair back with his hand, 

almost as if he was checking how hot his forehead's temperature was rising. As his arm rested 

back down to his side, his hair gently floated back to the lining of his forehead, thin strands 

artistically placed in a crown. A displeasing frown plastered his face as he continued to listen to 

the over-exaggerated acting skills of his friend. His line of patience had worn away only the 

night before and hadn't completely rebuilt itself completely yet.

Juubei paused as a pout formed on his mouth, a film of gloss forming over his eyes. "Mou~! 

You are very cruel, Satoshi-chaaaan~!"

Catching the faking sniffling between the unsuccessfully cloaked sniggering, Satoshi had halted 

in his paces, crossing his arms across his chest. His lungs took in a deep breath, causing a sigh 

to escape the corner of his mouth. "Honestly, Juubei."

Juubei shook his head while holding onto the side of his stomach to contain himself. "Damn, but 

it's too funny! Now that all the girls are sucking up to you since they know that you've finally 

become interested in someone else, other than Dark...I'm sorry, but god, it's hilarious! You gotta 

admit, it's pretty hard _not_ to make fun of them."

Finally, Juubei forced himself to calm his laughter, wiping at a tear that formed in the edge of his

eye. Satoshi held in the urge to walk off and leave him as he was. Although Satoshi was in dire 

need of something relaxing and entertaining, he couldn't get the whole ordeal of last night out of 

his head. It was constantly plucking at his brain, slapping him more forcefully the more he 

wanted to forget it.

__

Last night, Satoshi had tried to save the pictures from exploitation, although he was clueless to 

where Takeshi produced his article layouts. He thought that perhaps it might've been set up in a 

computer at his own home? 

To no avail, the answer was negative. He had checked, even taking the time to knock on the 

boy's door, but to his dismay, Saehara senior had carefully worded out that he was not at the 

location. Rats. 

How about his own distribution location? No. The school was as empty as the stomach of a 

hungry man, and the darkness was consuming. Even the faithful Daisuke had no idea where 

Takeshi would've printed the newspapers.

Finally, after caving into temptation and researching his location on his computer network, he had 

tracked down Takeshi to the womb of an abandoned factor. It was dingy and dark, corrupted yet 

huge. No one had ever recalled of its existence. It was the perfect hiding spot. 

****

At the factory...

Takeshi was maniacally typing away at a laptop that was cradled between his knees, pointing 

and sneering as Satoshi had barged through the rugged doors.

Breathing heavily, Satoshi stood by the open walls of steel, background illuminated by the 

shimmer of the starlight beaming down against the hard cement below. Raising his finger in 

Saehara's direction, between two tall standing pipes in a far corner, Satoshi carefully worded out, 

"Hand over the tape, Saehara."

Slowly rising upwards, he closed up his laptop and placed it to his side, sealing it away as he 

dusted the back of his pants. "Boo hoo hoo! I'm **so** afraid!" He pulled down the skin underneath 

one of his eyes and stuck out the tip of his tongue in a childish foolery. "Sorry, but it's too late!"

Satoshi paused in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Saehara carefully walked down the abandoned inner lot of the building, slowly nearing the 

immense doors where the other stood. With a nonchalant smirk, he explained, "Nada! I've 

already sent them to the school's network! They won't be accessible until tomorrow morning, 

and obviously by then, it'll already be in circulation."

Carefully glaring his eyes as Saehara reached his place, Satoshi had grabbed onto the collar of 

the boy, mentally shaking him to unconsciousness. He could feel the streaming sweat dripping 

down his temples and his rusty breathing replacing any sort of vulgarities that were floating in his 

head at that moment. "...Curse you."

"Yah, I love myself too. ^_^"

Those were the last words mouthed that night.

This had only left him more restless, though, and as he threw Saehara out into the frozen night, heavily stomping his way back home. 

Although he had tried to hack into the school's computer system, there was simply too much 

security blocking the access to be able to get through in one simple night. He was growing tired 

and precious minutes were ticking away.

__

After a few long hours, he had finally fell into the temptation of one hundred winks. His body 

collapsing atop his studying desk, over the keyboard where the computer lay, his arms cradled 

around his head as his vision slowly ebbed away into nothingness. His thoughts were replaced 

by abstract dreams. Vague passing moments somehow linking into one another with no 

apparent relation. Second screenings of sceneries that had no obviously explanation.

Then, as if his life had suddenly finished surging through his brain, everything had breathed to a 

stop. 

A nude maiden, wrapped only in strands of thin, silver silk, standing on the edge of a snow-ridden 

cliff. Frozen water blurring his eyes from only meters away, the beautiful woman glanced back at 

him with the most longing eyes that anyone could ever experience. A look a sadness, of 

disappointment, of desperation. The eyes of which only someone of the deepest regret could 

obtain.

Yet they were so familiar...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A screen of darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then, a piercing scream, the sudden howls of angry wind fighting against mass, a glance at the 

never ending depth of the cliff to the frozen shore. Her body, fighting against the frozen pain, 

falling into a certain death.

Was this suicide?

Satoshi unconsciously followed after her, racing across the thick lush of snow, tumbling to his 

side at the edge of the cut mountain side. Screaming for her to stop. 

Stop, stop, please stop! 

This isn't worth it! 

Don't sacrifice your life for this! 

Don't sacrifice your life for...

The blood suddenly rushed his mind back into reality. With the alarm clock ringing through his 

ears, a cadence of monotonous beeping. Forehead drenched in a cold sweat, he could only feel 

his heart pumping through his chest. 

It was hurting. 

It was morning. 

It was time for confrontation. 

It was time to forget that dream. 

To was time to deal with his reality.

But who can really tell which one is which?

Dream and consciousness.

Which one matters?

Which one tells the truth?  


How will he know?

Two major things had graced his experiences last night. Which one was more important? He 

could only let his logic explain. It was only a dream that he saw. Only an exaggeration of a 

collections of thoughts. It was a collage that made something that would never exist in the world 

into reality. His only wonder was why those eyes were so familiar. Why had they looked the way 

they did? Why had everything passed in such an existent blur.

It wasn't real.

What was real was Saehara. The pictures. The newspapers. The student body. Rumours, 

gossip. That was what reality consisted of.

He had that to deal with, first.

***

__

The day after...

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock merely inched back and fourth over the one same second over and over. It was as if 

time could no longer decide whether it should advance or not. It was simply eating away at 

Risa's contact and patience with the existent reality.

Of course, it beat having to listen to the droning monotonous echoes that belonged to the classes

history teacher. They were so longingly empty and naturally dull. Although she was spared of 

this cause, it wasn't ending up to be a study time well spent, since all that Risa could focus on 

was the idea of Satoshi and herself. The fact that everyone was now entirely convinced that 

they were both _together_.

She sighed in thought of what was circulating from ear to ear. The rumours, the empty words 

being passed onto rabid fan girl to obsessive fan boy. It was so amazingly irritating to hear her 

name being so obviously whispered in the corner of her ear. All of this didn't add up, though, 

putting the bare facts together. One plus one didn't equal a million. It didn't make any sense at 

__

all.

No one had suspected for the two to be exploited as a major couple. Not a single person had 

even considered the idea. They had always believed that they both had the strong passion 

towards that one being, the person that their worlds revolved around. Dark Mousy. It wasn't 

much of a wonder why they had found each others friendships. Satoshi and Risa were both 

entranced, in two different manners, by the swift and stunning movements of the dark thief. 

They could not stand his teasing manners, his taunting smirks, his dark laughter. But to imagine 

that their focus had soon linked to each other? Where was Dark mentioned in _that_ situation? 

How could they not consider that factor?

All they could believe was what they could see.

It had been only yesterday morning when all the newspapers had begin its distribution. She had 

found out only due to the wild howling, hurt stares and jealous glares. They were all focused on 

her as she walked through that door of confrontation. Her homeroom. The evergreen taints 

covering the damn concrete, glass slit on its side, lined with thins of plastic on its waist. The 

block of material that revealed all the reactions, all the satisfaction, all the contemplation. 

The first thing that had happened that morning was the decision of her very own twin sister, 

Harada Riku, to display the article and pictures riddling the front page of an oh-so-familiar 

newspaper. It was mockingly of her and Satoshi, a moment enrapturing both in that one fatal 

embrace. 

At first, it brought back fond recollections of his amazing warmth and gentle, soothing voice. 

They voice that she had always longed for at the end of every night, the melody that escaped 

his mouth. The majestic flow of miracle, yet Satoshi did not even realize its beauty. It was so 

amazingly entrancing, it would tear her apart if she could not get a taste of it in a regular sense. 

She yearned for it, it was her obsession, the calm that filled the hurt inside.

But then came the hasty realization that this speechless image was for _everyone _to see. Did that 

make _any _sense? Was it not their own lives that they had earned to live? Why was it for anyone 

to get involved?

It was out in the open for everyone to gawk at, to assume the worse. It was a blunt giveaway 

that it held some sort of romantic sentiments, the way that the held each other, they way that 

their eyes twinkled in such a grey storm of disappointment.

But it _wasn't._

The public, the people, those who barely recognized them by name, how did they know the story 

behind the news? They had no experience with the true personas that it so vaguely displayed, 

like a new toy at the store that everyone simply _had_ to buy. They had no idea if it was worth the 

money, if it was the real thing or if it was all talk. That's all it was. Talk. They had no vocal 

evidence or what really happened. All they had was a picture caught at the right time. It 

could've been any particular moment, yet it turned to be this one time, the amazing rarity of the 

tenderness.

Curious questions were being hurled at her with much as of a second to realize what they were 

truly speaking of. Nothing was really processing through her mind, too many things were 

registering its place. She couldn't close the gap. Everything passed in a blur of indefinable 

speed.

Did they realize what they were saying? What they were asking for? Couldn't they understand 

what was _really_ happening? Didn't it sink in?!

Satoshi and Risa.

Risa and Satoshi.

Hiwatari-kun with Harada-san.

Together.

With each other.

Together, _with each other._

What was wrong with this picture?!

Too bad they could never sum up the guts to tell them her own version of the story. The _real _

reason that she had hugged Satoshi. It was merely a sign of thankfulness of the night before. 

The warming speeches that finally gave her a sense of place in the world. The fact that she was 

needed somewhere, that someone needed her in _their _life. 

Satoshi was definitely logical enough to reason out that her tears were for Dark, she always had 

a secret sense that he figure that one part out. Of course, they had that special bond, their 

strong feelings towards Dark. They could read each others thoughts when it came to that. 

Satoshi had such an observant eye for that type of thing, least a slight obvious signal. Maybe he 

felt a little what she pained, too.

Yet she could never let them know that she was that much inside. She always had the need to 

show them that she was strong, that she could get over a senseless little crush.

But it wasn't a mere "little crush".

And she couldn't get over it.

To think that she could call herself mature whistle letting that fact be known? It would be harmful 

and terribly inaccurate in that sense. She was afraid to let them know.

Soon after all the commotion had started to heat up, Risa had woken herself to the sudden 

awareness of the sudden silence that had bounced off of the hollow walls, into her ears that were 

echoing of voices. Quickly following the direction of their eyes, she watched almost helplessly 

as Satoshi had stepped a foot into the bare room.

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before anything happened to even more, let alone another 

breath taken. It was then Risa saw the desperate look within his eyes. The eyes of an almost 

depressing nature, they pierced through her like the stabbing of a thin knife through butter, 

comparing to the tension of the whole room. It was hurting like no one could ever imagine that it 

could. All that she could feel was the grave anger in his eyes, the silent stares from one to 

another as the hushed crowd waited for their call.

All the numbness had settled in, she had sensed to hear her pulse ebbing in her ears. Pumping

faster and faster as each breath took place. Those eyes were breaking her. 

Then, a sudden shock that had overtaken the rest of her conscious body.

A loud thump ringing in her ears.

Screams invaded that classroom as her vision was slowly overtaken by a blanket of damp, dark 

nothingness.

***

"Risa-chan?"

Risa had found herself woken on a dark, empty floor of bare ebony, much like the colour beneath 

the flaps of her eyelids. Pulling herself torso up from her cradled body, a sudden stinging at her 

eyes caused her voice to harmlessly crack. "Da-Dark...-san...?"

There, standing in front of her, was the infamous and nonchalant Dark Mousy in all of his 

handsome glory. His gaze seemed to be more than tender than ever as he slowly strutted 

towards her resting body, reaching out his hand to pull herself up. "Need some help?"

"Aa..." Her body was only in contact with that blinding numbness and the hurt that filled her 

swollen heart. 

Dark? _The _Dark? The one that she had grown and outgrown in love with? How was it possible? 

Had he not been locked away, with no humanly way to tamper with the sacred seal? She had 

not been there to witness it, but it was an obvious truth with all the final drama it had caused. 

Yet how did fate reverse itself so radically? 

Her heart was thumping through her throat and she had lost all of her senses in any manner. It 

was all too surreal. "D-D-Dark-san...But I thought-"

"That I was sealed away?" He quirked his brow in a state of vague amusement, responding to 

casually that it almost seemed to take it as a settled thought. Was he playing with her mind? 

"Didn't figure you'd understand. Ah well."

Risa's eyes began to well up with tears. "Understand what?"

"Look , it doesn't matter, alright?" Dark chuckled smugly, flipping his hair freely away from his 

face to display the arm smile that he wore across his face. "All that's real is that I'm back. Your 

will has called upon my existence...It was you that brought me back to life."

Wet tears were leaking out of her eyes like a flowing faucet. With the tips of her fingers, she 

could feel the damp humidity that was swelling through her eyes, her sight merely blobs of 

broken colour. "But, but it doesn't make any sense-"

Dank kneeled down beside her and took her into his arms, pulling her towards the warmth of his 

chest as he slowly rocked her in his arms. "But it does. It just proves how much you love me. 

You're the only one with the will to revive me, to revive my _soul._" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Why was it so cold?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, the floor has collapsed beneath her, replaced by a landscape of cliffs and frozen 

water. A snowstorm was battering ferociously across her side, blowing the temperature into 

tumbled twisters. She held her breath through her body as she dawned on the realization of the 

scenery, and the fact that she was merely dwindling off the steep edge of the edge of the 

mountain's crack. Looking down at the mouth of endless black dotted with the flakes of snow, all 

the seemed to be keeping her from falling was the link between her hand in Dark-san's. Her 

lifeline. Her chance of existence...It was all his hands.

"Don't let go!" Risa shouted out as she merely felt herself slipping further and further down the 

branch of his arm. She could taste the fluid of melted snow that had found its way into the bowls 

of her mouth, a frozen feeling invaded within.

"I won't!" Dark howled back as his fingers were frightfully slipping out of her short grip. "I'm not 

letting go!"

Tears were frozen upon her cheeks as she cried in violent desperation. She whispered in 

between the strings of broken sobs that stiffed in throat. "You promise?"

"I-"

The grasp of his hand had finally given up as she felt herself falling straight downwards, into the 

never-ending pit hat lead into the dreary unknown. The wind howling against her ears, Dark's 

face slowly distanced itself into a vague dot into the bleak distance.

She did not have the consciousness to scream.

__

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

****

"Risa-san?"

__

...

...

...

"Harada? Risa-san...?"

Risa had abruptly found herself awake in a room drenched in the purity of white. She could feel 

the heat of the damp cloth across her forehead and soon after the hand of her comrade tightly 

wrapping her shoulder. "Niwa-kun...?"

The red-haired boy smile gratefully as he realized that Risa had woken up from her bodiless 

state. Sighing in deep gratitude, he responded softly, "Hai. I'm glad that you're alright, Harada-

san."

Looking around, Risa noticed the familiar surroundings of the school's hospital wing. A room 

highlighted with the colours of pallid blanc, shelves stacked with band-aids and medical 

concoctions, therapeutic beds covered in metallic gloss. Stirring underneath the loose sheets 

that draped across her body, she mumbled, "What happened?"

"Well, the nurse said that it was only a blackout," Daisuke worded out carefully, aware of Risa's 

fragile state. "Maybe from stress? We surely don't know, but you might. All that we are in 

knowledge of is that there was a _lot _of commotion when you fell on the floor this morning. Class 

hadn't even started and already everyone was screaming, running around, it was pretty awful.

"I was the first one that knocked out of the shocked state that had overtaken the majority of 

people who weren't tumbling around like maniacs. I pretty much picked you up off of the ground 

and carried you to the hospital wing. You've been in here for a couple of hours now, school 

ended about an hour ago."

"What...What was Riku's reaction? And...Satoshi-kun? What did he say?" She could hardly 

mention Satoshi's name with somewhat of a great hesitation.

Daisuke chucked nervously. "Well, Riku-san almost seemed to faint herself, she was really 

upset! She wasn't really paying attention to the fact that you need to be carried away and 

instead worried her head off with the fact that you were just...laying there...not moving and all. 

She almost bit her whole nails off in frustration!"

Risa nodded as a laugh quirked the corner of her mouth, "And as for...?"

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke questioned curiously while his eyes flashed innocently. "He's the one 

that asked me to take you here. He told me that he had lost all of his energy to a lack of sleep 

last night or something. I wonder why..."

Risa smiled tenderly as she gazed up into the window nearest to her cot. The sun continued to

blaze down onto the dramatic scenery outside. Vivid buildings of grey tainted with a screen of 

frosty gold.

As she looked back into the room, her eyes fell into Daisuke as she slowly nodded her head. 

"...Arigatou."

He beamed back at her as his crimson eyes trailed off into the space centred in the window.

Everything was so tranquil and calm. Nothing was more serene than a safe place and a caring 

friend both at your side.

Suddenly breaking the melody of silence, Risa quietly murmured beneath her breath, "...He let 

go of me."

Suddenly realizing the mouthing of her words, Daisuke had dawned back to reality in curiosity of 

her open thoughts. "Nani?"

"He let go of me." She repeated quietly. "Dark-san, he let go of me."

Daisuke could get no more silent or confused as he searched through Risa's eyes, a meaning 

deeply embedded inside.

"It was a vision, or maybe a dream. All that I remember was him letting go of my hand, the rush 

of the wind against me as I fell into who knows where..." Risa gave him a tender look as her 

smile radiated of pure warmth. "But it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. Do you think maybe that it's a 

sign?"

Daisuke sighed slightly in a downhearted manner as he recollected on all of the fond memories 

that him and her counterpart had experienced. Together. "Maybe, Risa-san."

She soaked up all the bright light that the glowing sun could offer as her mind projected the truth 

that was shrouded behind that one vision. Yet she had discovered the true motivation of all the 

happenings, of all the smiles and tears. She understood. "It meant that we can move on."

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

***

A/N: Gay chapter once again, haha. Always wanting to make it longer but there are so many potential cliff hangers and endings! I was actually going to end it the moment that she realized that it was Dark in that room of darkness, you known, that dream she gets right after she goes unconscious Yah, that's it. I was gonna end it all in, "Dark-san?", which would of been an _okay_ cliffy, but the chapter was definitely _too _short to end like that. So I ended it later, and sappier. ^_^ Still too short though...Only about 7 scenes, about 4-5 if you don't break them down to different memoirs and locations. M'eh, still an improvement, I guess. ^_^

If there's any confusion of the timeline and why Risa's in her history class instead of being in the hospital, I want to clarify something. Everything is taken during that day that she blanks out, yet it's the day after that she reminisces about it. So, the first two scenes are that day, the third (with her thinking about what happened) the day after, and all that she's thinking about that day. The next chapter will also be taken that day until we keep on going until it meets up with that once scene again. Okay? Sorry if it was confusing. =)

Welps, anyways, tell me if you guys like where the story's going or not, because I can always make alterations to the non-existent future plot of toe story, haha. Yup, anyways, hopefully I'll get to writing the next chapter with the aid of all of your kind support and suggestion! For now, much love and have a happy early Christmas! =)


End file.
